


I Run To You

by Trashcanakin



Series: Trash's 2020 Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, I write MCU but mostly use comics Clint whuddup, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Tony Stark, Soft Boys, Tony Stark Has A Heart, can be seen as pre slash, cleaning wounds, this is probably ooc af lmao bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: Clint once again finds himself in a scuffle, and goes to Tony for help.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: Trash's 2020 Bingo Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701709
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Assassin Twins + Tony, Clint Barton Bingo





	I Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ClintBartonBingo: I1 - It Wasn't My Fault
> 
> I wrote this quickly and didn't really edit it much, hopefully it reads well :'v

⤜⤑➳⎊➳⬸⤛

"You want to tell me what happened?" Tony asked, placing his palm out and gesturing for Clint's hand.

"Not really," Clint muttered back, averting his eyes from the other man's, but reaching his injured hand over anyways and laying it in Tony's.

Tony's gaze shifted over to the television. The news was on, reporting something about guys that were beaten bloody and a building on fire.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with what's on the TV there, would it?" he said with a knowing smirk. 

"It might," Clint muttered, sounding ashamed. 

"I think it's safe to say that it definitely does… This may sting a bit," he uttered before pouring rubbing alcohol over the wounds on Clint's hand. 

Clint winced. It did sting, but the looming fear that he'd once again disappointed Tony stings a lot more.

A silence befell them, both comfortable and not at the same time. This was a common occurrence, Clint showing up at ungodly hours of the night needing help, so there is a certain type of comfort that goes along with familiarity, even if there's a heavy weight hovering in the air. Tony had muted the news, leaving the subtitles on so he could still keep tabs on what was happening, what was being said about it.

Neither of them spoke while Tony worked. Gently cleaning the cuts and scrapes on Clint's hands, and then wrapping them in bandages. First the right, then the left; he injured both this time. Reckless. 

Tony kept Clint's hands in his own after he'd finished, gently rubbing soothing circles over the man's palms with his thumbs. He stayed silent, looking intently at the man in front of him, and simply waited. Clint's gaze may be locked on the floor at the moment, but he would talk if he wanted to, when he was ready; and Tony would wait patiently as he always did. Which is a lot, coming from him, patience isn't something he's really fond of… or good at for that matter. 

Eventually, Clint finally spoke again, breaking their silence, "It wasn't my fault."

"It never is," Tony returned. 

"You weren't there, you didn't see them, what they were going to do." 

"You're right, I didn't; and I believe you, I don't care what the news says… but once again here you are, needing patched up. In my house, might I add; and not a hospital." Tony leveled him with a look. 

Tony was tired of watching Clint hurt himself, tired of having to see him all banged up and needing medical attention. Clint has a large heart, but it makes him careless at times; and Tony both hates and loves it. It isn't anything that he would ever voice, though. 

"Why go to a doctor when you do such a fine job of fixing me up yourself?" Clint grinned, wiggling his fingers as best he could with his now bandaged hands. He peered up, finally meeting Tony's gaze.

"Yes, it is much smarter to come to me, I'm wildly more attractive. I'm also more expensive, just wait until you get your bill." 

Clint scoffed at that, "Aw, bills, no."

They shared a smile. 

Clint was grateful for Tony's help. Tony was always willing to help, no matter when or what for. Clint often thinks he doesn't deserve it, but swallows those thoughts down.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" Tony asked a moment after. 

Clint looked a little embarrassed at the question, a light blush creeping onto his face before he mumbled, "Hurt my leg."

Tony sighed, forcibly loud for dramatic effect.

"Drop your pants."

⤜⤑➳⎊➳⬸⤛


End file.
